


thor meets peter quill

by lem0nshark



Series: wsmagc fics [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Companion Piece, Crack, Joke Fic, M/M, Not serious at all, they lov each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lem0nshark/pseuds/lem0nshark
Summary: how thor got to the point he was with in his relationship with quill in "loki comes out to thor" by sad_max





	thor meets peter quill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sad_max](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_max/gifts).



> i hate this

thor was in space. he wasn't sure how he got there. actually, he did know. he had been suffering form Depression lately so he decided t o launch himself into the gentle caress of no oxygen.

then he hit a ship.

he blacked out for 24 hours.

when he woke up, he felt perfect, like everyone does after blacking out for a day

then he saw the man

he was perfect. he had eyes and a mouth and most likely lungs, which made thor's ding dong twitch a little wee wee lol bit. thor gazed up at him. but no!!!!!!!11!!! thor wasn't, couldnt be a Gay! it was bad and wrong. home oh sects you alls were bad and wrong odin says so. but this man was so cute he made thor's tummy warm like it was blushing. thor might be in love. 

thor smiled at the man "I like you man" Thor was smiling

thor kissed the man really haerd and the man responded by sticking his tongue in thor's mouth and they made out like all Gay couples do aat all times.

"i love you whats you name"

"beter qquokkaill. i love you two be my boyfriend bls thnaks"

"but i am not Gay. it is bad my daddy odin says so. also my name is thor :)"

"how did you say that out loud"

"god"

"be Gay with me thor. it is not bad"

"sounds fake but okay"

then they made out some moar and had hot gayy secks onthe ship wile the others they didn't notice were watching. it was hot. gamora nutted.

**Author's Note:**

> weeweelolweeweelolweeweelolweeweelolweeweelolweeweelol


End file.
